Descent
by SepticMind
Summary: Somewhere in a normal neighbourhood, in a normal house, a normal family is falling apart. Of course, everything wasn't normal, and that family was falling apart because of one little girl. May contain sensitive themes. twoshot ?
1. Descent

**Descent **

**Just a one-shot of Jinx's life before she went to Hive Academy – or at least what **_**I **_**came up with for her background. Currently rated T, though if you think it should have a higher rating, let me know :) **

* * *

><p>She pressed her back into the far corner of the room, her arms around her younger brother who was quietly crying. She tried her best to comfort him, worried the noise would attract His attention; piss him off more than he already was. She would have ran from home years ago if it wasn't for her younger brother. If she wasn't there, he'd have no one to look after him. She couldn't leave him like that.<p>

No. Daniel was the only think keeping her there. She had only just turned ten, however her mental development was much more advance. She knew it came with the gene mutation. The same gene mutation that split her family in half.

The wall seemed to shake as the accompanying bang echoed throughout the building. They could hear Him yelling something, though Jenny couldn't make out any words. He'd been drinking again. He was always drinking now. She felt her brother's small body jump as the faint sound of bones breaking reached their ears. Dimly, she wondered what the excuse would be this time. Tripped over a curb? Fallen down the stairs?

She didn't feel fear anymore. She could hear her mother crying as silence settled over the house, and she had no more room for fear. Her heart had descended into the circle of hatred and loathing years ago. Hatred and loathing for her father, who hated anything different. Who hated His wife for baring the abomination He called His daughter.

She hated her mother, who refused to see fault in her husband, even as His first buried itself deep into the soft flesh of her stomach. Instead she blamed Jenny. Blamed her for the abnormal pink locks of hair. For the cat like pupils which gained them so much negative attention in her mother's social group. She loathedher mother, who considered her social status to be much more important than her daughter. Her daughter, who always received the blame for anything that went wrong. Always her.

Footsteps sounded in the hallway, slowly growing closer, heavy and uneven from the alcohol that ran through His veins. She quickly pushed her brother under the bed until he lay, huddled against the wall, before moving to defiantly stand in front of the piece of furniture. The door, old and heavy, swung forward, crashing into the wall, cracking the old, yellowish paint. Brown eyes settled on her, the only sounds that of her mother crying pathetically, in pain and self pity. A smile slowly spread, tainting her lips so faintly one could have imagined it.

He held a brown whiskey bottle in his right hand, tapping the base against His leg to a tune only he could hear. She watched that hate fester within His eyes, until He started forward, whispering what her mother has told her so many times before.

"It's all your fault."

He swung the bottle around haphazardly as He reached her, and her anger flared like petrol coated cloth. Eyes flashed electric pink as she felt a delicious, cool energy flood her senses. The light fixture above her crackled with pink light before shattering, mimicking the bottle in her father's hand, jagged knives cutting into his flesh and droplets of crimson falling to stain the wooden floor. He cursed, the pain stabbing through the drunken haze. Jenny didn't see His left arm move, the backhand flooring her as gravity grabbed a hold on her petite form.

The frightened yell of her younger brother filled the room, echoing off the walls, and Jenny's hatred and anger took control. Waves of untamed, pink energy burst forth from her snow white skin, hitting everything in its path mercilessly. Walls groaned as she cupped her swollen cheek. He stepped backwards in fear, His eyes wide, His arms hanging helplessly by his sides. The bed behind her creaked before splintering, crashing down upon the small boy that had take refuge beneath. Hearing the bed collapse, and the building groan, she realised the severity of what she'd done and tried to stop it, to absorb all that magenta energy once more. A little too late.

She could her mother move to her feet in the nest room; hear her brother crying as he tried to escape the wooden debris that had fallen onto his body; see her father's look of fear – a fear aimed at her, before the arms of the building gave way under the weight, and everything came crashing down.

* * *

><p>The rhythmic beat filled the small room, almost peaceful in its consistency. Cautious and confused eyes opened to stare at the blank ceiling above. A heavy limb more in an attempt to brush pink hair out of her eyes, but froze when something tugged against her skin. Pink eyes swept the room, identifying the IV drip in her arm; the heart monitor. She was in her own room. No doubt separate for her differences. Her deformities.<p>

She heard the handle on the door begin to twist, and clamped her eyes shut, pretending to still be unconscious or asleep. She wasn't entirely sure which of the two she'd been.

"...really is a remarkable patient. The fire services found her buried under the remains of a building. She was the only one found alive and was in surprisingly good condition. You can probably see from her colouring but DNA samples concluded she's a meta-human. They are known for being more resilient than the average human."

"One of your doctors mentioned something about technical problems you've been having with the equipment"

"Mhmm. It keeps short circuiting on us. It may have something to do with the girl. We have no idea what her ability is after all."

"Something potent, I'd guess."

They had stopped at the bottom of Jenny's bed, and the girl could hear paper being turned. Her medical report?

"You're not suggesting she brought down the building are you?"

"There is that possibility."

"We're just waiting for her to wake up, and she should be well enough to go to the local orphanage. I'm sure you could ask your questions then?"

There was the sound of footsteps, and the door opening and closing, before once again she was left with the sterile noises of the heart monitor and her breathing. Opening her eyes again, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed before pulling out the IV, ripping off the tape and dropping them at her feet before focusing on the heart monitor, instinct guiding her as her eyes flashed pink and the machine failed, the consistent beep falling silent. Jenny ripped the little pads off her skin before walking over to the window and forcing it open, letting the cool night air flood the room. She looked down at the two story drop, recalling the words she'd just heard. _"They are known for being more resilient..."_

Climbing out onto the slippery ledge, Jenny help her breath and moved so her hands were gripping the sill. She dropped her legs over and leg go, falling quickly. The force of the fall knocked her off her feet, and a quiet complaint left her lips as the shock travelled through her body like electricity.

Her family were dead, and it was all her fault. Everything was always her fault. She wouldn't go to the orphanage, to be subjected to more hate; more fear. She would run, like she had planned to years ago. She rolled onto her feet, moving quickly to clear the hospital grounds before glancing up at the building opposite. A clothing store. She looked down at her hand; watched as it crackled with that pink energy. She couldn't run around in a hospital gown, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Although originally planned as a oneshot, I kinda feel like adding another chapter.<strong>

**All the 'He' and 'His' with capital letters wasn't a mistake. It's used to emphasise the importance of the father role for a child. After all, when you're younger you're father is usually the parent you fear the most, as well as respect. He doesn't threaten with 'wait until your mother hears about this' does he? Your father is like... well... the top authority. **

**Anyway reviews are MORE than welcome. If you'd like to see another chapter please, let me know. **


	2. A helping hand

**Descent - a helping hand**

**Okay so quite a few of you asked me to add a second chapter onto this, and I was having a moment of boredom, so here it is. Yeah, I had started writing the next bit, but me being me lost the paper that it was on. which I got really angry about. Because I'd written quite a bit. And I liked what I'd written. And I couldn't remember it all. -_- I really need to get more organised.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Her heel's skidded across the concrete as she skidded around the corner, her eyes wide as she glanced behind her. She'd tried to break into a jewellery store, thinking she could sell whatever she had for cash, but it didn't go as planned, and she ended up tripping a silent alarm. She didn't want to fight the police - she hadn't needed to yet and she didn't want to accidently kill one of the officers so she'd chosen to run.<p>

She her speed increased as she straightened her body up, resisting the pull of gravity. Cold water shot up her leg as she ran through a puddle left there from the rain that had fallen over the city earlier that night. She heard barking and realised the cops had called for reinforcements. She could run faster than the normal police officer, easy. She probably could have out run an Olympic sprinter. There were advantages to being less than normal, but dogs were fast. Very fast when they wanted to be. And police dogs were trained to be just that.

Throwing herself around another corner into an alley, she had jump into a cartwheel to make the turn when she realised her boots didn't have enough traction to take the sudden change of direction without dumping her on the floor. The alley was a dead end, but she barely took notice of that as she jumped up at caught the edge of a flat roof to the shop next to her with one hand, her feet dangling above the floor. She could hear the dogs getting closer and started scrambling widely with her arms, pushing off the wall with her feet in an attempt to get up, out of the way of the dogs. Being bitten - especially on her foot - would not make her day.

She glanced down in time to see one of the sleek furred hounds round the corner and leap at her. With a yell she jerked her leg up and let go of the roof with one hand, planning to throw a hex at the animal. Instead, someone grabbed her raised wrist. She jerked her head round, and pink eyes met with hazel ones. Expecting the police, she was confused when her gaze landed on an overgrown boy with wild, auburn hair. He lifted her up over the edge almost effortlessly, dumping the petite girl on the roof. He moved past her and peered over the edge at the German Shepherds that sat barking up at the roof, letting Jenny see the slim girl standing behind him.

Her black hair had a bluish tint to it that matched her eyes, and she was regarding the girl with a snobbish smile. Jenny instantly didn't like her.

"Thanks an' all, but who the hell are you?" She narrowed her eyes into slits, looking back at the boy who had moved to stand beside the girl.

"Shimmer. This is my brother Mammoth. We were asked to follow you for a while by our head teacher; she thinks you would be somewhat valuable to our school."

"What?"

The girl looked pointedly at the edge of the roof. "We don't have time for explanations. Either follow us, Jenny, or-"

"No one calls me Jenny. Not anymore. It's Jinx." The pink eyed girl cut in sharply, and Shimmer smirked.

"_Jinx, _then. Either follow us or continue running your own way, but let me assure you, we can offer you a better life than the one you currently have." She turned round and started moving, "Brother?" The large boy nodded and started to follow, his steps making almost as much noise as an elephant.

"_Brother_?" Jinx frowned, scrunching up her nose as she watched the odd pair for a moment. Rolling to her feet, she looked down over the edge of the roof and watched two armed policemen join the dogs. "Awh fuck it." She turned round and moved after the two kids, "Yo guys, wait up!"

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is this?" She gazed up at the large, manor like building. After escaping the police, Shimmer had broken into a parked car and hotwired it, driving them out of the city and not stopping until they'd reached a driveway in the middle of nowhere.<p>

"Hive Academy. A school for super villains." Shimmer answered, before shrugging. "Well technically a lot of us go into mercenary work after graduation, but you know how touchy the law can be about that. It's a boarding school. And it's free so long as you give up your services to the school while you're here.

"And _this_ is that better life?" Jinx frowned. "I mean it sure looks fancy but-"

"Everyone here's just like you. Orphaned and different. So, you gonna thank me?"

"Fuck that. You said you'd been told to do this. Last time I checked, that didn't count as a favour." She scrambled out the car and slammed the door behind her, wincing then it fell off its hinged, the metal lightly crackling pink.

The girl just laughed at her while Mammoth forced his way out the back, denting the frame as he gripped it in his hands. "They'll teach you how to stop doing that too. Come on, the head mistress is probably waiting for us. We'll dispose of the car later."

The girl just laughed at her while Mammoth forced his way out the back, denting the frame as he gripped it in his hands. "They'll teach you how to stop doing that too. Come on, the head mistress is probably waiting for us. We'll dispose of the car later."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, just a short little snippit, but you get the idea. Again, if you want me to continue it, nudge and prod me and I'll see what I can do. Not making any promises though. By the way in the comics, Shimmer is one of the original founders of the Hive Five (Fearsome Five as it's known in the comics) along with Jinx (who doesn't look like Jinx), Gizmo, and her brother Mammoth. <strong>


End file.
